


十日谈

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pagan God Setsu & Priest Rin, Priest Kink, Revenge Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slut Shaming, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 2





	十日谈

是暗夜里栖伏一只白蝶。

是为腐烂的水果的甜蜜而来的吗？要不然，这神的宠儿又凭什么为夜的爪牙留住呢？

然后祂发现自己看走眼了。那不是蝴蝶，是一个人，男人——裹在七重纱中、如同从丝绸花瓣里生出一粒畸态的珍珠的男人——被反绑着摆在大理石的祭台上，犹如待宰的羔羊。

祂情不自禁地放轻了呼吸、放慢了脚步，生怕惊吓到祂洁白的羔羊。但这刻意的体贴不怎么尽如人意：羔羊在祂显露出接近的意图时就控制不住地发抖，抖落连绵不断的细微声响；可怜可爱。

现在祂看得清了。献给神的肉体莹白通透，皮肤薄得看得见淡红的血管，而蜿蜒上腰际的头发是引诱夏娃偷食禁果的蛇。勃起的阴茎和两个乳尖可怜巴巴地微颤着，牵引其上系着的、黄金打成的小铃铛一阵阵晃动。祂看一眼绷紧的两条大腿中间，果然——湿软的肉里含着一根假阴茎，正费劲地一张一翕着，好似一只苟延残喘的牡蛎。

人类总爱在无用的细枝末节上挥霍创造力。但这一回，祂欣赏他们欺下媚上的小情趣。

祭品的眼上蒙着不透光的织缎，凌虐似的美，这样很好，祂迫不及待地想看看藏在底下的眼睛是否像鹿一样温驯、湿润；可又害怕——怕从中流露出的仇恨像毒蝎的尾针一样将祂刺穿。祂只敢在他身后半跪下，挽起一缕发放在鼻下轻嗅着，竭力透过挑拨情欲的迷香索求原本的气味。

是记忆里焚肌蚀骨的暖香。

冷。

阴冷的湿气无孔不入，针扎似的刺入骨髓，这不该是神明的庙宇，毒蛇的巢窟还更贴切些。蒙上眼睛的世界漆黑一片，意识也被赶入狭小角落，却还能清清楚楚地感知到身体是如何一点点僵硬、发凉。而身上七重欲盖弥彰的薄纱，比起蔽体，更像是提供一层层亲手脱掉的乐趣，每思及此，他就不由自主地打颤。

他清楚自己的命运。三天前他屈服于多数人的暴政，被一万只手摸遍全身，身体里面都被处理干净、又塞上道具，像一条摘去内脏、放干血液的鱼被做成精美的摆盘，静候那孩子的临幸。

那孩子……他还记得初见时纸片一样肩膀，薄得几乎割伤他的手，也记得依赖的、小兽物似的眼神曾那样如影随形——正因如此，背叛的代价才会这么高昂。

现在那烘热的气息近了。难道祂不知道比起放轻的呼吸和脚步，体温才是森冷魔窟里最刻意的信号？他恐惧得蜷缩起来，因这副凄惨无比、任人鱼肉的模样要被看去了；但他太虚弱，连遮掩都做不到，只能在沉默中感受神一步步逼近。

一缕发被捉起，祂好像在嗅发梢的气味；可除了催情的甜香，还剩什么呢？急促的呼吸渐渐向上，凑近他的后脖子轻轻磨蹭，又绕到前面埋进他的颈窝，亲昵地舔舐了一阵，像融化一块蜜糖；再往上，温热的唇扫过脖颈、下巴噙住了他的，小心翼翼地滋润着。

这个吻太琐碎，温柔得简直怕把他含化了，他晕晕乎乎地回应着，极力忍住鼻腔里一声喟叹。随后鼓噪的胸膛贴过来，犹犹豫豫笼罩在他的上方。祭台冰冷，神的身躯却很温暖，在回神之前，身体先作出了反应，挺着腰朝上面送去，自投罗网。原本试探着撑在身侧的手臂猛地收紧，把他牢牢锢在身前，探进口腔的舌追着他求索、缠绵，好像要把他的唇舌整个含住吞下。

他忍不住惊叫一声，旋即意识到这有多羞耻，偏过头去，再不肯泄露一丝声响。

神玩心大起，决心榨出更多动听的哀吟，可又顾忌着什么，不愿强迫、打骂，只是挑逗性地亲吻和爱抚。没有语言——何需语言？无论在胯下戳弄的是什么也只能耐着受着，提心吊胆地防备它突然发难，这岂不比任何口头的折辱更卓有成效？滚烫的掌隔着粗糙的纱揉捏他的胸脯、又夹着小金饰拉扯乳头时他没吭声，手指捻着假阴茎顶入更深处转动、辗轧时他也只是将身绷得更紧，湿热的吐息钻进耳朵时他终于忍不住轻轻叫出来；随即作乱的舌头像是得到了鼓舞，卷住耳垂用牙齿轻咬。痒麻感自耳根经由脊柱流向尾椎，他周身颤抖了一阵，就无力地瘫软下去。

还是落进祂手里了，他想。假意顺从是抱薪救火，而挣扎只会雪上加霜，无论做什么都正中下怀，他只能祈祷捕食者快些对玩弄猎物失去兴趣，饱餐一顿后就抛下残骸离开。

但他失望了。

——在折磨自己这件事情上，神有无限的耐心。

脚腕一松，随即手腕也松快了——神解开了缚着他的镣铐，却阻止他摘下蒙住眼睛的布。他尚来不及困惑，就感到后面插着的钥匙正一点一点向外脱出。他的身体因此也变成了一道锁，存在的唯一意义就是为别人敞开，捅、撬、剖、砸——无论什么手段。那些愚民也确是这样做的：把他当作娱神的工具——一枚会呼吸的性玩具，“他”因此变成了“它”，一件任人占有、使用、破坏的尤物。现在，锁下的秘密要被彻底解开了。

神的动作很慢，比起照顾玩具的感受更像是享受延迟的快感，他能感到带出体外后沾上皮肤的稠液是怎样由温热变得冰凉，穴口的肉又是怎样恋恋不舍地挽留它的侵犯者像奴隶缅怀脖子上的枷锁。那根东西被含了太久，几乎已成了他的一部分，拔出后里面无所适从地摩擦彼此，不够、想要、别走、进来——每一层黏膜都在扭曲着渴望被硬物重新填满，牵引着腰肢也不自觉抽动着，期待被狠狠凌虐。

神可不舍得祂的羔羊受苦。祂轻抚他的前面纾解，牵扯得满身装饰品丁零当啷乱响。空气似乎更冷了，当那里被触摸时。他止不住地战栗着，朝身后的热源贴去，背后的胸膛微微震动，漏出一声闷笑。太可怜了——才摘下笼头，又落入捕兽夹。

他还没有做好准备就一下子被洞穿了。比起破开身体的尺寸，那把钥匙只是洋面上的冰冠，影影绰绰暗示了即将遭遇的泰坦。但还是太勉强了，那根本不是凡人能承受的温度。他被逼出一声痛呼，像溺水的人那样一边下沉，一边呼唤陆地。

神后悔了。因为祂想抱他，可繁琐的纱裙和尖利的宝石阻止祂和心上人肌肤相亲。一只苍白的手垂在祭台上，似乎想抓住点什么，但石料平整无缝，它只能徒劳地打滑，骨节因用力而支棱突出。祂看着心疼，主动递上手背，立刻就被抓住了，像地狱里的人握住蛛丝那样紧地抓着。难道他不知道浮藻之下是一处陷人的流沙地？可那一瞬间他竟然真的相信自己能因此得救。被索取的感觉让神心动，祂不动声色地引他朝祭台边缘的深渊而去。

身体悬空时人类惊叫一声，本能地往祂怀里钻，埋在体内的性器因此进得更深。可他被欺负得四肢绵软，没挨几下就无力地松开手，被托住腰往热源上撞去。视觉受阻让别的感官无限放大，当某一处被重重擦过时，有什么东西苏醒了。他的体内开出一朵花，受蛊惑而来的狂蜂浪蝶在里面四处乱钻，仿佛全身上下只剩两个部位还有知觉，其余都是生殖器的延伸。可当密集的吻雨点一样落在脖颈、胸脯、腰腹上时，那些地方又重新被赋予了承受快感的权利。他把身体献出，呼吸也献出；他的身体被夺走，呼吸也被夺走。可是神还不满足，一个劲地索要着，于是刺激层层堆叠却始终得不到宣泄，就像过载的容器，他快被这承受不住的快感压垮了。

他终于忍不住示弱。

“别再……折磨我了……”

神爱怜地亲亲他的唇角。“您该叫我什么？”

这促狭的盘诘、虚伪的恭敬。无论是像愚民一样畏惧祂，还是冠之以最亲昵的爱称，都不能改变一方正被主宰着的事实。这样做，无非是要他低下头、显出几分狼狈，这断不可能。骄傲之于他好比贞操之于处女——除此之外一无所有。他强迫自己安静如一座坟墓，除了断续的喘息和呻吟外一个音节都不给祂。

“不公平。”神说，“我思念您的声音思念得发狂，我被您迷得神魂颠倒。这张嘴里流淌过让上帝都醉心的甜言蜜语，却为何连一根柔软些的毒刺都吝啬对我吐出？”

一个万分委屈的、向祭品讨要情话的神祇，多滑稽的一幕，可他笑不出来。身体里的压迫威胁性地加重了，他就像一口药钵一样被舂捣、研磨着，咕叽水声不断从杵棒探进去的地方传出，而丰沛的浮着白沫的汁是给侵略者最好的战利品，不受控地从里面挤出来。

一种快要失禁的恐怖感觉陡然从下腹涌上。那太可怕了，远胜过妥协的屈辱。他被逼得软化了态度。

“无生！呜……无生……”

他如愿得到了垂怜。

凶猛的攻势忽然变得轻柔，熨帖地契合着他动作，一点点拧松理智的阀门、转动感性的发条，任由它们的载体剧烈抽搐着，却迟迟到不了……温存又磨人。他们的肉体相爱，灵魂却背离，当理智被扣押、感性被掳劫，只有欲望高高在上——他都想求他粗暴一点了。不再压抑的呻吟黏腻绵软，像羽沉河的水一样缥缈，轻而易举沦陷了神的心智。

「我的身心运行，以便我知道和寻求哲理与智慧，我认识到灾难是无知，愚蠢是疯狂；我发现我经过了死亡：爱人是窗口，爱人的心是圈套，爱人的双手是镣铐。」——在心爱之人面前，神也难以自制。

“圣妓——那些专供神明享用的婊子。您是的。”

他艰难地侧过头，不明白这突如其来的羞辱是为了什么。

“本该是您取悦我的，快，再说些什么让我陶醉。”

他什么都说不出口，因为欢愉的叫声正霸占声带。

“太多了，”神喃喃道，“您说得太多了……”

祂俯下身，触吻因极乐而蹙起的眉心。“还记得您教我祷告的那次吗？我说谎了，我向天父祈愿的是您。”祂在他耳边低声道，恳切虔诚宛如将死之人，“神甫，我向您忏悔、我对您告解：我对您图谋不轨、我祈祷时别有用心。我把自己套进您设下的模具里，将柔软无壳的血肉轻而易举碾碎重塑成您钟爱的形状。一切都是为了您的青睐，一切都是谎言。只有您是毒树的根系，是珍珠中原初的那粒沙。请您赦免我、宠爱我，用您的慈悲和肉体。”祂的声音那么忧郁、那么痛苦，似乎自己不答应祂就会立时殒命。

可这分明是魔鬼的花言巧语、恶棍的脉脉温情：哪有主人受控于玩物的道理？但他没有余力辨别更深厚的语意，陌生快感正将他的意识蚕食。这是罪、是羞耻，仰起头颈、眼角渗出泪时他逼迫自己这样想。他的身体是圣灵的殿，是要献给主的，如今却被异教的神享用了……「行这样事的人，必不能承受神的国。」

……可是从来没有哪条教义告诉过他放纵情欲竟是那么容易的事，只需顺从本能，去扭胯、去迎受、去接吻，就能得到源源不断的乐趣——如果这就是堕落，那么人人都应该去堕落！他正为这罪恶的念头惊出一身冷汗，身上的魔鬼却因他的配合欢喜起来，解开蒙在眼上的织缎，不依不饶地引诱他、挑逗他，要他看清楚教化自己的是谁。肋骨如一只巨大的蜘蛛在胸膛上铺张起伏，脊柱蛇一样在皮肤底下耸动，似乎正熬受酷刑——可他分明从未像现在这样快乐。地狱的业火在肉体中焚烧，灵魂反因此更接近天堂，松软的身体像发酵过度的面包一样膨胀、破裂，满溢出绵密丰厚的奶和蜜。

他无声尖叫起来，紧紧拥住神的脊背，痉挛着献出祂应得的奖赏。

神没有错过凡人眼中那一瞬的失神。温软的肉体脱力倒在祂身下，不停抽搐着，落入水中的蝴蝶一样。祂疼惜地将它捞出来。

“怎么了？有什么好哭的？我不是让您升天了吗？现在您总算落进魔鬼的嘴里了，我甜蜜的灵魂。怎样？与魔共舞的滋味是不是比清规戒律更美妙？”

激烈的情绪正操控他的神智，他一句话都答不上来，只是一个劲儿地流泪。委屈吗？有的，但还远未到歇斯底里的程度，更别说投入耶路撒冷哭墙的荒唐仪式了——他这是怎么了？

而神心满意足地搂着他，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，抚他摩他，这里掐掐那里揉揉，爱不释手地捧在掌心时时把玩，同他说些让脸上发烧的下流话。

“您从来没有摸过这里吗？我有时候会碰——想您的时候。曾经我连碰到您一片衣角都是莫大的幸福，更别说这样同您温存取乐了。您一定不知道我曾想折断这双手，可刚才它们那样激烈地锁着我的肩；我想过折断您的腿，可它们那样紧密地缠着我的腰。您真该看看自己刚才的样子——屁股里夹着一根阴茎，像只发情的母狗一样恬不知耻地晃着腰、发出欠操的叫床声。原来修道院是这样教您的，嗯？您难道忘记了‘羞耻’二字怎么写吗？如果我是您，我已经羞愤自杀了。”

他从桎梏里抽出双手，死死捂住耳朵，不肯听那些锥心的污言秽语。但神只略施小计，就把那双不安分的手重新按进了胸口。

“您不爱听，可我非说不可，您非听不可：

“您是要下地狱的。别想着寻死，您最后还不是得落到我的手上，而当肉体湮灭的时候，您的灵魂就彻底归我了。不爱我是您的原罪，您会遭报应的。您要赎罪。您要爱我，像爱主一样爱我；您要信仰我，像我信仰您一样信仰我。罚您应验我的祈祷，永生永世陪在我身边。

“人间也容不下您。虔诚愚昧的基督徒避您不及如同躲避瘟疫，只有激进派会想尝尝复仇之神睡过的婊子操起来是什么滋味，以证明‘被吻过的嘴唇并不失去它的鲜嫩，圆过的月亮还会弯成新月’。您是所有男人的女人，谁都能玩弄您就像骑一匹残废的母马；您会被淹死在别人和自己的精液里，屁股上那个肉洞永远合不上；您会被涂满蜂蜜游街，被烈日烤被牛虻叮被蛇鼠咬，每个人都有权力朝您吐唾沫或是扔石块。

“您无处可逃，而我将一直爱您。我爱您高潮时翻白的眼，爱您泡在精水里的发，爱您流血的阴茎和被操烂的肠子——爱您被弄到一团糟的模样，爱神性向爱欲低头的一刹那。您的主不会来救您，但您可以向我求饶，我允许您解脱，前提是——您得让我称心。

“接下来，我将使用您的嘴，因为它曾向我投掷淬毒的匕首。

“跪下。”

他恍惚了一阵，不明白神为什么突然冷酷，一如不明白眼泪的失控是为了什么，足以磨光神的最后一点耐性。“不愿意？还是说，您更愿意继续用这个地方——”祂只刺进一根手指，就让他受不了地叫出声来，“——服侍我？”那根手指变本加厉地抠挖着肉壁，作势要撕开那里。

他早就心力交瘁了，哪还经得起这么折腾。可当腥膻的、沾着自己的体液的阴茎戳上嘴唇时，他还是屈辱得浑身发抖。神的性器红润、美观，但这并不意味着它适口，能被人含进嘴里、像品尝一粒浆果一样吸吮。他的嘴角被撑到几乎裂开，口腔的软肉被挤压到两边，喉咙被顶到时反射性地干呕，勾得那根东西更加兴奋地深入了。神要极力克制，才能忍住不一插到底，撕裂他的喉咙、操进他的食道、弄污他的内脏。他呜咽一声，眼睛被雾气掩盖得朦胧。如果先前只是情绪过激导致的生理反应，那么现在他是真的委屈，大颗大颗的泪水打在祭台上；但不论眼泪或是情绪都将成为新鲜的贡品，无一例外。

神享用着他的供奉。祂把手指插进那头凌乱的发里仔细梳着，擦拭着哭花的脸蛋，甚至为他整理好垫在膝下的七重纱，把他重新打扮成一个乖巧、漂亮的娃娃——然后毫不留情地摔在地上，再捡起来修好。周而复始。那些残破的、无法修复的伤痕是折扣标签，它们将一项项累加直至他贬值为货架里滞销的廉价工艺品；祂将从他的一次次惨败中获得独裁的快感。这一次，命运站在祂这一边。

——“现在您失去了一切。现在您能爱我了吗？”祂就是为这个时刻自地狱里爬出来的。

但现在还不是“现在”。时机尚未成熟。

神叹息一声，轻柔梳理头发的手指慢慢收紧，情不自禁地把他的头牢牢按在身前。抽送的频率加快了，他惊喘一声，嗓子被撞得干涩沙哑，舌尖在无休止的摩擦中浮起刺痛。他感觉到那根东西正在膨胀，可他的后脑正被死死按住，不准他将凶器吐出。腥苦的热液灌进来时他咳得弯下腰，但神用食指的关节抬起他的下巴。

“咽下去。为您好。”

他只得照做。神用拇指刮去沾上嘴角的浊液，撬开他的唇齿，要他一滴不剩地舔干净。祂要竭力克制自己，才能不在舌头怯生生地卷上手指时把它扯出来玩弄，才能忍住不继续蹂躏已经红肿的喉管。

“您不需要水、不需要食物、不需要休息，唯一需要的仅是我。您要一刻不停地和我做爱，用上面或下面接受我的馈赠，只有这样才能活下来——这样解释，您能明白吗？”

他没有回答，只有眼泪无声滚落面颊，被耐心地一一吻去了。不要紧，时间会让他认命，届时再好好弥补他也不迟，心口蓦然一抽时神这样说服自己。

祂没有像远古神那样享用完之后就扬长而去。祂把祭品抱走了。


End file.
